


buire bal ad'ika

by mochaaaa



Series: corin and mando getting their shit together because they're frustrating me to no end [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda Knows, Corin's appearance isn't specified except for a mention of facial hair, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope I did them justice, I'm gonna give the gays everything they want, Keldabe Kiss, LadyIrina will be the death of me, Light Angst, Light sprinklings of angst bc i want them to be HAPPY ;-;, Love Confessions, M/M, Mando'a, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Omniscient, almost like shifting perspectives?, but I love him, but i tried my best, continuing the convo from before they were INTERRUPTED bc i wanted to know where dyn was going, let's go with that one, mlm author, not my OC, post chapter 5 of Family and Home, thats not a tag?, the level of UST was TOO DAMN HIGH, wow this series has Killed me, you know the convo im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: “And… and with that, I think this is the part where I tell you. Um.” Oh boy.He sucked in a shaky breath through his suddenly dry throat. The Mandalorian could certainly see how anxious he'd become, but it didn't matter. It had to be done. He didn’t want to die, or get captured, and have him never know. Corin kept his eyes locked on the visor, pushing down the churning terror in his stomach. His pulse beat harder and harder in his ears, his chest, his hands. But he ignored it.-In which Corin and the Mandalorian finally use their words. Well, more or less.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Corin (LadyIrina)
Series: corin and mando getting their shit together because they're frustrating me to no end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585762
Comments: 37
Kudos: 499





	buire bal ad'ika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> TYSM LadyIrina for these wonderful fics!! I wrote this late last night because I just couldn't take these idiots dancing around their feelings anymore!
> 
> If you haven't read any of them, this will not make any sense! Definitely give them a read :)
> 
> Join the mandorin discord!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/MJXtWzs

Good luck had been on their side.

It had been a tense situation even after they escaped the Death Troopers, but now, the excitement was finally dying down a bit.

Of course, they had to be extremely careful. Yet, so far, these things seemed to work out for them.

The two of them had taken turns entertaining the kid. It definitely helped relax the atmosphere. Corin was currently switching between different games, the main one being peek-a-boo. Every time, without fail, the child would burst into giggles.

The Mandalorian was trying to pretend he was unaffected, but found this to be impossible. He turned to face the two- his _aliit_ , a growing part of him pointed out- amused by Corin’s sheer enthusiasm in his task.

Corin eventually noticed their spectator, and grinned warmly. The child let out a yawn. “You want him back?”

His smile was hidden by the mask, but he knew Corin could hear it in his voice, see it in his mannerisms by now. He’d gotten pretty good at reading him, considering.

“No, I think you wore him out.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Corin quietly chuckled, setting the kid down gently in his crib.

Corin stood in the door frame. Judging by his face, he was obviously thinking about something, but the Mandalorian couldn’t tell what.

“Hey-” The ex-Trooper began.

“Corin-” The other man said, at the same time.

They both stopped. A nervous amusement flashed across Corin’s face.

The Mandalorian spoke again. “You go first.”

Corin swallowed, and the Mandalorian tried (and failed) not to watch his Adam’s apple bob under a growing layer of stubble. It was moments like this that he was thankful for his helmet.

“Right. Okay. So, um, obviously, things have been kinda crazy, lately. I know we’ve made it out in one piece, so far, but I really just want to say some things. While I know everything’s calm.” While he had the chance.

The other man silently nodded in response, prompting him to continue.

“Well, for one thing, the Death Troopers are after us. And, that’s because I’m here. So, I’m sorry for that.”

What? That wasn't true. _He_ was the one that had taken the child-and that's what they were after. The Mandalorian began to sit up, wanting to interject. "You-"

Corin raised his hand in response, telling him to wait.

“Just let me talk, I’m not done. That was the, uh, easy part." A self-conscious laugh. "Also, I just wanted to thank you. For everything. The two of you are, honestly, the best thing to ever happen to me. I… I couldn't even hate myself, before, because I just _wasn’t_ anyone, if that makes sense. Just a number. I thought I knew who I was supposed to be. But, now I see I was wrong.”

Corin looked into the visor, after having avoided it. He could tell the Mandalorian was caught off-guard by this pseudo-confession, judging by his change in demeanor. Nevertheless, he had to finish, even if it meant he got kicked off the ship. Or worse.

“And… and with that, I think this is the part where I tell you. Um.” Oh boy.

He sucked in a shaky breath through his suddenly dry throat. The Mandalorian could certainly see how anxious he'd become, but it didn't matter. It had to be done. He didn’t want to die, or get captured, and have him never know. Corin kept his eyes locked on the visor, pushing down the churning terror in his stomach. His pulse beat harder and harder in his ears, his chest, his hands. But he ignored it.

“I… I’m in love with you.” There it was. He couldn’t take it back, now. The Mandalorian was completely motionless. For a brief moment, Corin almost thought he’d fallen asleep.

Ears burning with shame and embarrassment, he looked away, unable to handle the now unreadable, silent stare. He'd had it pretty great here, and now he destroyed _everything_. How _stupid_ was he?! The Mandalorian would land them on the nearest planet, and kick him out. After he killed him. Maybe he deserved it.

“Look, if you want me to go, I completely-” Suddenly, he was against the door frame, being held in place by the still-deathly-silent Mandalorian’s forearm. Only a few inches stood between Corin’s face and the helmet. The ex-Trooper steeled himself to hide his surprised reaction, preparing for the worst.

This was it. This was how he was going to die. He had at least wanted to say goodbye to the kid, but this was probably for the best. After all, _he_ was the one who overstayed his welcome and crossed too many boundaries. How selfish of him! Obviously, the Mandalorian had simply been polite about it, but this would be the straw that broke the blurrg's back.

The black visor continued to stare into him with unmatchable intensity, searching for… _something_ in his eyes. It was too quiet- there was nothing to cut through the tension that surrounded them like walls. Corin felt everything that was after them melt away. None of it mattered- in that moment, it was just the bounty hunter and the rogue Storm Trooper. 

Even if the Mandalorian was about to kill him.

Finally: “You… you’re serious.” Corin gave him an incredulous look.

His voice cracked in his response. “Why would I lie about that?”

The other man did not answer, seemingly deep in thought. 

The Mandalorian eased his arm down, gently letting Corin go and taking a step back. He gave the other man a once-over, almost as though he’d been snapped out of a trance. He cleared his throat. "I, um…" If Corin didn't know better, he'd have said he sounded unsure. Apprehensive. Vulnerable even, but not angry. The Mandalorian let out one of his famous sighs.

“If I was to say, right now, Corin, that I feel… the same. What would happen?”

He had to be dreaming; his luck could not possibly have been this great! Not in a million years!

Corin did not have a helmet. He couldn’t hide the drop of his jaw, and the watering of his eyes as he broke into a wide smile. The Mandalorian may have been a man of few words, but he understood perfectly. “I think I’d do this.”

The ex-Trooper gingerly placed his hands on the Mandalorian’s covered biceps (he totally didn't swoon at how toned they were, even through the shirt), and smoothly walked them back against the other side of the door frame. His helmet and armor made a soft clanking noise, but he said nothing. The usually-intimidating bounty hunter was now like putty in his hands, he observed. 

After pausing for a few beats, his eyes fluttered closed, and he placed a soft kiss on the bottom part of the visor, roughly where he thought the Mandalorian’s mouth might be. Corin figured the Mandalorian would've stopped him if it was a problem. It just seemed like the right thing to do. There were large, leather-clad hands on his hips when he pulled back.

The Mandalorian touched his helmet to Corin’s forehead, as he lightly stroked his hands up and down the ex-Trooper’s sides. It was peaceful. There was a bit less urgency, now that they were finally on the same page.

“Uh, what were you gonna tell me?”

_Oh._

The bounty hunter held back most (but not all) of the laugh that bubbled out of his chest, causing Corin’s eyebrows to furrow.

“I was going to say that we never finished our conversation about the kid’s drawing. That… maybe he had the right idea. About us, being like that."

At the mention of the child, the two of them glanced over at the crib, just catching the flash of movement as the child stopped staring at them and pretended to be sound asleep.

Corin immediately turned red as he realized how the kid really _had_ been scheming, lately. All the mischief… he had to give him credit. It had worked.

“Oh, you clever little _womp rat_!”

Needless to say, when they climbed into their now-shared bed, the child found himself perfectly comfortable between his two loving fathers. 

" _Ner aliit_ ," The Mandalorian murmured into Corin's hair. " _Ratiin_."

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> some tidbits:
> 
> -I love The Office, so some parts were written with the infamous Casino Night ending scenes in mind :) (especially the "I'm in love with you" itself)
> 
> -if you're curious about the Mando'a, mandoa.org has translations for just about everything I used!
> 
> -also it may be primarily from Corin's perspective but i promise Mando is like Melting for 90% of this!! Corin is just too crippled with self doubt to notice!
> 
> edit: THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS! BRB GONNA CRY
> 
> ps: a part 2 may be in order ;)


End file.
